Guntz
Guntz, also known as Gantz outside Japan and Europe, is a wolf in the Klonoa series who made his first appearance in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. He is a legendary bounty hunter with a very short temper, and he is somewhat aggressive and arrogant. Guntz is sometimes referred to as The Golden Killer, or the Golden Death. He uses a variety of guns and firearms to attack, and he often travels in a red hover-bike called Red Clan. Description Guntz is a teenager, being likely depicted around the ages of 16-18. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a tradition amongst warriors or royalty of Japan. He wears a grey outfit with a bandolier around his waist, a red jacket, long-fitted gloves, black boots with red straps, and a pair of goggles. He has black fur with yellow markings, sapphire blue eyes, large ears, and a more mature look to his appearance than Klonoa. In the Legend of the Star Medal Official Strategy Guide, he was identified as a wolf. History Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Guntz first appeared in as one of the participants in Garlen's tournament, with the intent of becoming the winner and proclaiming the prize money. During the tournament, he maintained a rivalry with Klonoa, and later in the finals, he shot Popka and kidnapped Lolo for Garlen, in order to get rid of the "weaklings". After he lost to Klonoa in the final round, he helped him with the intention of saving both from Garlen's tyranny. Once Garlen was beaten, Guntz followed his way, taking the prize money and giving the winner's trophy to Klonoa. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Guntz gets his first playable role in this game as Garlen's partner in the tournament, and he states that his motives are purely related to his work, although he has nothing against the competitors. If Guntz wins the tournament, Guntz will be leaving with the prize money, but Garlen holds him at gunpoint and insists he return it. After asking Garlen about 'the hunter with the poison claw s' (who turns out to be Janga in Klonoa Heroes), Guntz triggers a bomb in Nahatomb's palace, causing it to blow up and gives him a chance to escape. He rides off into the sunset, vowing revenge for his father who was killed by Janga. Klonoa Heroes In this game, Guntz faces off against Klonoa. After losing, he allowed Klonoa to join him in one of Guntz's attempts to earn money. Later, he meets Janga, the hunter who killed his father, Butz, and kidnapped his Mother, Roseiz. Janga shot Guntz with his father's old rifle and ran away, leaving the gun behind. Guntz managed to survive the attempt on his life due to the bullet striking his hero medal as opposed to his flesh. After waking up, he recovered his father's weapon and continued in his quest for revenge. In his pursuit for Janga, he literally ran into Klonoa again, who had teamed up with a bomb expert named Pango. Since all of their goals involve catching Janga, Guntz decided to team up with them for his own motives. Personality Due to the nature of Guntz's childhood, he's allowed himself to become more of a loner. Thus, he doesn't interact with others very well. He becomes shy and awkward around females, but is mature and more cold towards males. But he's shown to be a very loyal friend, even if he prefers to keep others at a distance. He's also been known to have a very short temper. In Namco x Capcom and Klonoa Heroes alike, he is shown to swear and curse a lot, especially at Janga, his enemy. Other than that, he is generally viewed as 'very handsome'. Abilities and Techniques Shinigami (Death God) Fire Guntz jumps in the air and shoots his surroundings, burning everything around him. In, this is his special attack with a twist- he shoots at the volley ball so it will burn the opponents when it lands on their side. It also appears in Namco X Capcom, when he pulls it off he hops in the air and fires his handguns which now shoot laser spheres at the enemy, after a certain amount of level ups before falling back down to his bike he pulls out his father's rifle and fires it off against them too. This was the attack he used against Janga in Chapter 40 as part of his revenge. Shinigami (Death God) Rush Guntz pulls out his firearms and fires them rapidly whilst rushing an enemy. Weapons Guntz's weapon of choice in particular are his twin handguns with trademark stars on the sides. In particular games he may advance to any sort of gun-related weapon (since his name is intended to be a pun on gun use,) and wear a bullet-proof jacket as well. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Klonoa Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters